With the continuous growth in people's living standards, health has became the most concerned issue in daily life.
The treadmill is a common fitness equipment used at the family and the gym, which is the simplest one of existing household fitness equipment and the best choice for the family.
However, operation modes of the existing treadmill is relatively simple, it is difficult to adjust exercise resistance, and cannot meet the user's demand for a different exercise intensity.